Fated Piece
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: When Zelretch is bored and there are people in his home to mess with, what does he do? Well he sends one of them to another dimension and the other becomes his student of course. Well everyone make out of this adventure alive? Set 2-5 years after Ultimate Blade Works; Starts at Alrong Arc. I own neither anime. And yes I realize I made a mistake in Chapter 1. Oh well
1. Chapter 1

So for those who have me on your author alert and you're a fan a some of my other stories...I lost the storage chip that I had placed my stories in. So...um...until I can find it, or get around to recreating the chapters...they won't be updated...Sorry

"This is what it looks like."

"I don't think he's paying any attention."

"Will you focus?! If you get this wrong, there's no telling what could happen!"

"Isn't this an experiment? So there is no way of knowing how this is going to go is there?"

"The possibility of it failing will decrease."

"But you don't know that."

"Stop arguing with me, Emiya."

"You're the one that asked me for help Tohsaka."

"Oh will the two of you stop arguing and get it over with already?"

"I agree with you Illya. Get it over with Emiya." Rin said.

Shiruo sighed. He had not wanted to get into a fight with Rin, especially with Illya there. 'Oh well, something's just cannot be helped.'

"Trace on. Structure established. Reinforcement incomplete. Failure."

"See this is what happens when you don't focus!" Rin yelled at him.

"Stop shouting," Shiruo said. "I was focusing. Something else went wrong."

"Yeah," Rin said. "Something wrong with your brain."

Illya sighed. "Why am I stuck with you two? I could have stay with Saruka."

"Yeah, will maybe you should go back to London and…."

"Oh shut up you idiot," Rin said. "I don't blame you."

"You don't," Shiruo said taken aback.

"No," Rin said. "I blame myself in believing that you could do something so complicated. I should have found someone else to do this."

"Rin," Illya said. "That's going a bit too far!"

"Maybe you should have," Shiruo said.

"How about we just try it again," Illya interjected.

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP

Rin awake with a start. There it was again. The same dream over and over. The same dream that she has had for the past 2 years.

"What am I doing," Rin said as she got up from her desk that she had fallen asleep at. "What was I thinking?"

Rin stretched trying to relieve the aches throughout her body. She walked into the bathroom that was a little ways from her room and cleaned up. Afterwards she walked into the kitchen and started to prepare something to eat.

"You know exactly what you were thinking. You thought that you could can him back. That you would be able to find a way to get him by studying with me. Perhaps you're right you should just give up."

Rin slung around, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL GET HIM BACK!"

"You might, who knows he may not even be alive or not even want to come back."

"SHUT UP," Rin shouted. "WHAT KIND OF MAGE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ANYWAYS?!"

"I already told you. I did it because I was bored and had nothing else to do."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "You're sick."

"No, I'm old. There's a difference. Hurry up with your meal, time's a wasting."

Rin was close to tears. It had been two years since that day. Two years since he came and made _him_ disappear. Two years since he had said those five words. Two years since Shiruo Emiya had been sent to another world.

Rin's eyes should with determination when she met with her teacher again. "I swear on the Tohsaka name and blood that I will get him back, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

"That's what I like to hear," Kischur said. "Prepare yourself now."

So how do you like so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Shiruo was utterly and totally lost. He had no idea how he had gotten here or how he was to get back. All he remembered was the fight with Rin and some ancient words then a flash of light. Then he woke up here.

"Where ever here is," Shiruo mumbled as he picked himself up and looked around.

Suddenly there was a scream and Shiruo started running. He came to a clearing where he saw a strange creature towering above a pleading man.

"Please I beg of you," the man said tears running down his face. "I can pay; I just don't have the money right now. But I swear I'll have soon. Just give me a little more time."

"Now how am I supposed to explain to my Captain that I let a filthy peasant like you not pay to stay alive," the creature said. "Now chose who stays alive? Which child are you giving up?"

"Please no," the man begged falling to his knees.

The creature kicked the man laughing, "If you couldn't afford to pay for so many then you shouldn't have had them. But if you have such a hard time choosing, then I'll shot one of them randomly."

The creature lifted his gun and fired a bullet. The shot hit one of the kids that were standing behind the crying man.

The man ran to the child, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE!"

The creature once again laughed.

Shiruo was filled with rage. His body trembled as he moved forward.

"What's this," the creature said. "Have you been hiding another child?"

"No," a woman said. "We have never seen him before."

"Yeah right," the creature said," and I'm supposed to fall for that?"

"Trace on," Shiruo said as he approached the creature, "Structure established; reinforcement complete."

"Wha..."

Shiruo stabbed the creature with the sword he made. The creature screamed in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," a woman shrieked.

Shiruo looked around. People all around were looking horrified at him.

"What do you mean," Shiruo said gesturing to the dead child. "He was just killed for no reason."

"He was killed because he couldn't pay," someone said stepping forward.

The 'person' was 6'5", grayish blue skin, and muscular. He held a long sword and there was a gun on his hip.

"What," Shiruo said.

"You heard me," the creature said. "100,000 berries for adult, 50,000 for child. If you can't pay you die. Now then…"

"Wait," another creature walked up, "You didn't have a weapon in your hand when you got here. So where did you get it from?"

Shiruo backed away.

"Take another step and this whole village is dead."

"I...I…uh I made it," Shiruo admitted.

"You must have some kind of Devil Fruit power," the creature said. "You'll be coming with us. You carry him."

"What," the other complained. "Why do I have to do it?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be responsible for the filth."

The first one grunted as he picked his injured comrade.

Shiruo said nothing as the creature grabbed his arm harshly and started dragging him off.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP

As they walked, Shiruo saw many other creatures join them. They would glance at their injured comrade and then glare at Shiruo. Many looked ready to kill him for his offense.

"Arlong will deal with him," his capturer said.

"What for," another asked.

"You'll see."

After a while, they came to the big building next to the sea. The doors opened and Shiruo saw many more of this creatures.

"What is this that you have brought Yoshi," a creature with six arms said.

"Captain Arlong," Yoshi said shoving Shiruo forward. "This boy injured one of the crew."

"And you brought him to me why," Arlong asked angrily.

"Because of the way he injured him," Yoshi said. "This sword just appeared in his hands of nowhere. Show him."

Shiruo stood there looking around.

"Show him or die," Yoshi said pointing his gun at Shiruo. "Better yet I'll just kill everyone in that village."

"Trace on," Shiruo murmured. "Structure established. Reinforcement complete."

Twin swords like the ones Archer used in the Grail Wars appeared. Many of them gasped and baked away.

"So what," Arlong said standing up. "He ate some kind of Devil Fruit. Doesn't matter what it was now, since he's dead."

With that Arlong shoved Shiruo in the sea. He panicked a little and then calmed down. Shiruo swam back to the surface.

"Captain," six armed creature said. "He's no Devil Fruit User."

"What are you talking about Hachi?"

Arlong turned to see Shiruo swimming to the surface. Arlong stood there thinking for a moment.

"Bring him here," Arlong said sitting back down on his throne.

Shiruo once again was standing in front of Arlong. For a long time Arlong sat there and said nothing.

"Do it again," Arlong said.

Shiruo complied. Arlong grabbed hold of the sword and swung towards Shiruo. Shiruo cried out in pain as the sword sliced through his skin on his arm.

"Excellent," Arlong said. "You can make this anytime?"

"As long as I have enough energy," Shiruo grunted.

"Well gentlemen," Arlong said. "I believe we have a new crew member. Now get out of my site."


	3. Chapter 3

A boy stood a few miles away from the village. He was waiting for a signal from his partner. He wasn't too worried about his partner, but it never hurt to be prepared. Normally he won't even accompany them, but since this was a dangerous mission, he wanted to make sure everything went good. However, the boy couldn't help but feel uneasy about this mission.

Nami was currently hiding behind a building. She was trying to steal something from one of the most dangerous pirate in the East Blue. Captain Buggy the Clown was not someone to mess with, however Nami need what he had and she had no interest in getting caught. The only problem was that these two idiots were going blow it for her and she wasn't even with them. However, now the pirates were on guard not that these two were any threat to them. Who ever heard of a two man pirate crew? They didn't even have a ship for pity's sake!That wasn't her only problem though. She knew outside of town, she had someone waiting. Nami didn't want to get him involved, but it was looking like she might have to. She didn't like the thought of getting him involved in this. She knew that guy would not care nor mention when he got hurt. Nami had tried to conceive him that she could do this on her own and she could have if it wasn't for these two bumbling idiots.

She sighed once again before moving on. 'Men,' she thought. 'Are they all idiots?'

Shiruo was getting nervous. He had heard a lot of loud noises and yelling and roaring. He could see smoke rising from the village. There was no sign of the signal though. He briefly considered going in anyway, but quickly dismissed the idea. Nami would be furious with him if he did that. The last time he jumped the gun, so to speak, she didn't talk to him for three months. So he would just have to wait even if he didn't like it.

Nami was getting a headache from these two bozos. She was currently running for her life. Nami just saved their lives, and she couldn't figure out why. Oh of course, now she remembered. The old man and that poor dog was why she saved them. They had defended them both for some odd and weird reason. 'Maybe,' Nami thought. 'Just maybe they aren't….Wait what am I thinking all pirates are disgusting and vile.' She skidded to a stop when she looked back. Those idiots were actually going to fight them?! She couldn't believe. No one went up against the Buggy Pirates and lived. She considered calling Shiruo into this but couldn't bear the thought of that. If those idiots dead then it wasn't her problem and surely not Shiruo's; so there was no reason to involve him in this.

Shiruo smiled. He was quite happy with himself right now. He had not in any way disobeyed Nami. He had in fact, stayed out of the village the whole entire time. Nami couldn't say anything about it because he kept his promise. He didn't enter the village without her signal. So there was no way he would be listening to her rant until they were home and then nothing but silence. He had no reason to worry right? He had kept his promise after all. Nothing was ever said about helping indirectly. Nothing at all. It would have happened eventually right? The villagers would eventually get tired of the whole being scared and cowering away from their town. They would had eventually gather their courage and stand up to the pirates right? He was only helping them do it sooner with his little pep talk. There was no harm in that right? "Aw damn." Was all that was said before Shiruo took off running after the villagers.


End file.
